The present invention relates generally to the use of “wireless services” (see definition, below, in Definitions sub-section of the Detailed Description section), such as “internet services” (see definition, below, in Definitions sub-section of the Detailed Description section) by “computer devices” (see definition of “computer”, below, in Definitions sub-section of the Detailed Description section), and situations where a single individual person uses wireless services on more than one computer device, in a series manner and/or at the same time.
Many computer devices are mobile because they include a built-in power source (typically a battery) and the ability to communicate wirelessly with the internet. It is known that wireless communication, with a mobile battery-powered device contributes to battery drain in the mobile computer device. It is further understood that a greater number of running internet services leads to faster draining of the battery of the battery-powered mobile computer device, and, accordingly, a necessity to recharge the battery of the battery-powered mobile computer device sooner relative to a situation where fewer internet services were running on the battery-powered mobile computer device.